Lorkhan
Lorkhan, auch bekannt als der Verschwundene Gott, ist einer der ursprünglichen Geister des Aurbis, der et'Ada, und der Gott der Räumlichkeit.Der Monomythos Neben Aka ist er der einzige Gott, der in jedem tamrielischen Schöpfungsmythos existiert, dargestellt wird er dabei gemeinhin in Schlangenform. Abgesehen von der allgemein häufigsten Bezeichnung Lorkhan, die zwar eigentlich seiner altmerischen Version zugehörig ist, aber dennoch oft kulturübergreifend verwendet wird, ist er auch unter anderen lokalen Namen bekannt, so Shor im nordischen Kulturraum, Sep im rothwardonischen, Lorkhaj im khajiitischen und in geringerem Maße Shezarr und Sheor im kaiserlichen und bretonischen Pantheon.Verschiedene Arten des Glaubens Die bekannteste Aktion Lorkhans, welche sich zudem in jedem Schöpfungsmythos Tamriels wiederfindet, ist seine Initiierung der Schaffung Mundus', indem er andere et'Ada überzeugte, ihm bei seinem Unterfangen, eine Ebene der Sterblichen zu erschaffen, zu helfen; ob dies durch List und Betrug seinerseits oder Überzeugung und willentlichen Konsens der anderen Aedra geschah, variiert je nach Erzählung der verschiedenen Kulturen stark; so wird er von den Altmer, Bosmer, Rothwardonen, früher zudem auch von Ayleiden und Falmer gemeinhin als antagonistische Figur in ihrem jeweiligen Pantheon betrachtet, der für die Trennung der Sterblichen vom Göttlichen verantwortlich ist.Vor den Zeitaltern der MenschheitDer Geist von Nirn Im Pantheon der Nord, Kaiserlichen und Dunmer wird ihm für seine Rolle in der Entstehung der Welt Wertschätzung, und im Falle der Nord, Verehrung entgegengebracht. Eine ambivalente Rolle spielt er dagegen bei den Khajiit und den Bretonen, welche ihn auf der einen Seite als Täuscher und Schlächter betrachten und seine Vorgehensweise verurteilen, auf der anderen Seite aber die Resultate seines Wirkens in Form der Entstehung der Welt wertschätzen. Geschichte Lorkhan entstand, wie alle et'Ada, durch das Zusammenspiel von Anui-El und Sithis, den Grundkräften von Ordnung und Chaos, welche wiederum die Manifestationen von Anu und Padomay, Stasis und Veränderung, darstellen.Die Anuade, nacherzählt Lorkhan stellte dabei die direkte subgradientale Manifestation der padomayischen Hälfte dieser Dualität unter den et'Ada dar, und entstand als letzter aller großen Urgeister, während sich sein Gegenstück Aka als Reflektion von Anu als erster Geist und Gott der Zeit manifestiert hatte. Lorkhan sah als erster, dass die Welt ein Traum war, als er weit genug in die ursprüngliche Leere tauchte und das Rad seitwärts sah, und wollte fliehen, was schließlich zu seinem Plan, Mundus als Ebene der Sterblichen und Möglichkeit zur Transzendenz zu schaffen, führte.36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion EinundzwanzigVehks Lehren Die Erschaffung Mundus' Während die Geister, die später als Daedra bekannt werden sollten, von Beginn an nicht an seiner Schöpfung teilhaben wollten, um nicht Teile von sich selbst aufgeben zu müssen, und sein Projekt verspotteten, wurden die, die blieben, die Aedra. Die Erschaffung der Welt wurde jedoch zu einem Unterfangen, das die Götter ihre Macht und ihre Handlungsfähigkeit kosten würde. Magnus erkannte dies und floh im letzten Moment von der noch jungen sterblichen Ebene, doch dies brachte Problematiken durch seine erfolgte Bindung mit sich, sodass er ein großes Loch in den Himmel riss und nach Aetherius ging. Dieses Loch wurde die Sonne, und die, die ihm folgten, rissen die Sterne, kleinere Löcher, in den Himmel. Diese wurden die Magna Ge, welche bis heute mit ihm in Aetherius verweilen.Pantheon der Magne-Ge Ob sich Lorkhan und die partizipierenden Aedra über die Folgen ihrer Teilnahme an der Schöpfung bewusst waren, ist ein Streitpunkt der verschiedenen Kulturen und religiösen Ansichten der Völker von Tamriel. Unabhängig von seinen möglichen Intentionen wurde er bei der Zusammenkunft, der Versammlung der mächtigsten Götter, die ihrer Absorption als Erdknochen entgangen waren, darunter insbesondere Trinimac und Auri-El, für seine Taten zum Tode verurteilt. So begannen die beiden Götter gemeinsam mit den Vorgängern der späteren Elfenvölkern, gegen Lorkhan vorzugehen, welcher von den Vorfahren der späteren Menschen unterstützt wurde.Shor, Sohn des Shor Ehlnofey-Krieg Das Ergebnis dieses Konfliktes war eine der bekanntesten Ausführungen des Enantiomorphes, bei dem Lorkhan am Ende des Krieges von Trinimac, dem Kriegergott der Aldmer, das Herz herausgerissen wurde, was in der Trennung von seinem göttlichen Zentrum resultierte, der Handlungsunfähigkeit und Zwang zur Passivität als Gott. Sein Herz, das Auri-El und Trinimac zu zerstören ersuchten, verhöhnte sie jedoch, als sie dies versuchten, da es das Herz der Welt war, und ohne die Welt zu zerstören, war es ihnen unmöglich, es zu vernichten. So schoss Auri-El es mit seinem Bogen nach Morrowind, wo es unter dem Roten Berg, der aus seiner Präsenz entstand, verborgen bleiben sollte. Ob Lorkhan seinen Tod kalkulierte, ist ungewiss. Dafür spricht, dass die Trennung von seinem Herzen die Festigung seines Einflusses auf die Welt bedeutete, und dass er fortan in Form der Shezarrine eine sterbliche Form annehmen konnte, die es ihm ermöglichte, den Pfad der Transzendenz, den er für die Sterblichen ausgelegt hatte, selber zu gehen. Dagegen spricht, dass Lorkhan während der Schlacht am Roten Berg versuchte, sein Herz wiederzuerlangen, bevor es von Nerevar wieder herausgeschnitten wurde,Die fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth was darauf schließen ließe, dass er sich aktiv von seiner Daseinsform befreien wollte, wobei angemerkt werden muss, dass nicht klar ist, ob sich sein Einfluss dadurch vermindert oder verstärkt hätte, und ob weitere Inkarnationen in sterblicher Form möglich gewesen wären.Die Schlacht am Roten Berg Der Rote Berg Weitere Prominenz erhielt Lorkhan durch seine Involvierung in die Ereignisse an der Schlacht am Roten Berg, bei dem die Dwemer versuchten, durch die Macht seines Herzens ihre Schaffung als definierte und endliche Fragmente rückgängig zu machen und zur Unexistenz zurückzukehren, zum Teil eines undefinierten Ganzen. Um dies zu erreichen, versuchten sie, das Numidium, einen riesigen Roboter, mit der Macht des Herzens zu einem eigenen Gott zu machen, der in seiner Unendlichkeit den Dwemern genau das geben sollte. Die Chimer unter Hortator Indoril Nerevar versuchten, dies zu verhindern, da sie es als Häresie und Beleidigung der Götter ansahen, dass Sterbliche das Göttliche ersuchten. Der Zwergenarchitekt Kagrenac versuchte, durch Nutzen seiner Werkzeuge das Herz zur Transzendenz seines Volkes zu benutzen, was darin resultierte, dass alle Zwerge auf Mundus in die goldenene Haut des Numidiums gesogen wurden; ob dies in dieser Form seine Absicht war, ist unbekannt.Interview mit Einwohnern Tamriels - Xal Das Tribunal aus Vivec, Sotha Sil und Almalexia nutzte das Herz später im Eidbruch mit Azura, um sich selbst zu lebenden Göttern zu machen; dabei betrogen und ermordeten sie je nach Erzählung auch Nerevar. Später korrumpierte das Herz Voryn Dagoth, einen engen Vertrauten und Diener Nerevars, hinderte ihn am sterben und verwandelte ihn in Dagoth Ur. - Hauptquest Dagoth Ur und der Nerevarine Nach Ären der Stille seinerseits wurde das Herz erneut relevant, als die Handlung von eintrat, und damit auch die Prophezeiung des Nerevarine, der Dagoth Ur aufhalten und das Tribunal stürzen sollte. Da das Tribunal das Herz nicht mehr berühren konnte, weil Dagoth Ur sie daran hinderte, und sie somit ihre Macht nicht erneuern konnten, verließen ihre Kräfte sie und ihre ganze Konzentration lag auf dem Schutz Morrowinds vor Dagoth Ur, der seinerseits die Welt mit Corprus übersäen wollte. Das Herz wurde schließlich jedoch vom Nerevarine befreit, sodass es wieder frei wandeln konnte, entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, es sei zerstört worden. Shezarrine Shezarrine sind sterbliche Inkarnationen Lorkhans, die meistens zu großen Helden der Menschheit, oftmals im Kampf gegen Mer, werden. Bekannte Beispiele hierfür sind Pelinal Weißplanke, Ysmir Wulfharth und Tiber Septim. Der Name rührt von der cyrodiilischen Variante Lorkhans, Shezarr, her. Sie stellen Lorkhans Möglichkeit dar, mit der Welt zu interagieren und die Menschheit weiterhin zu leiten.Das Lied von Pelinal, Band V Es kann begründet spekuliert werden, dass der Grund für ihre Existenz Lorkhans Intention war, selbst den Pfad der Transzendenz zu gehen, den er mit der Schaffung der sterblichen Ebene für alle anderen ausgelegt hatte, da ihm dies durch den Aufstieg dreier seiner Avatare zum Gott Talos und damit verbunden seiner Rückkehr gelungen ist.Was ein Altmeri-Kommentar über Talos zu sein scheintVom vielköpfigen Talos Weiterhin ist es eine plausible Möglichkeit, dass auch das letzte Drachenblut, der Protagonist von The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, ein Shezarrine ist, wobei sich Punkte finden, die dafür und dagegen sprechen; Der Geist von Alt-Hrol'dan sieht, vermutlich auf Geistesebene, im Drachenblut Hjalti Früh-Bart und spricht diesen entsprechend an, was als Indiz dafür gesehen werden kann, dass beide ein Fragment Lorkhans darstellen und dieser beide als solche erkannte; andererseits könnte argumentiert werden, dass er die Charakteristik ihrer Seelen als Drachenblut erkannt hat. Weiterhin dafür spricht, dass das Drachenblut auf hoch Hrothgar von den Graubärten zu Ysmir erklärt wird, welcher explizit ein Avatar Lorkhans ist. Michael Kirkbride's: Lorkhan and his avatars Talos thumb|376px|Die Schlange ist hier das Symbol Lorkhans, den Talos beerbt. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, Tiber Septim selbst sei alleine von den Göttern zu einem Gott gemacht worden, stellt der Gott Talos eine Fusion der drei Shezarrine Hjalti Früh-Bart, Zurin Arctus und Ysmir Wulfharth dar. Die drei Avatare des Verschwundenen Gottes übermantelten Lorkhan während ihrer Eroberung Tamriels durch ihre Nachahmung seiner Aktionen während der Dämmerungsära, Hjaltis und Zurin Arctus' Nutzung der Seele Wulfharths für das Numidium, ihrer Ausführung des Enantiomorphes und späterem Verschmelzen ihrer Seelen zur Zeit der Verwerfung im Westen. Ähnlich dem Prozess der Übermantelung Sheogoraths durch genaues metapyhsisches Nachahmen seiner Schritte von einem Sterblichen, wie in gesehen, nimmt Talos, und damit indirekt Lorkhan, inzwischen wieder eine aktive Rolle unter den Göttern ein.Die Arkturische HäresieAls der Drache brach Dabei können die drei Avatare in ihren Charakteristiken als Abbilder dreier verschiedener kultureller Variationen Lorkhans gesehen werden; Zurin Arctus verkörpert hierbei Shezarr, den wortgewandten und intelligenten Teil Lorkhans, da er es war, der die Nutzung des Numidiums ersann und initiierte. Wulfharth stellt den Kriegerhäuptling Shor dar, der die Menschen im Krieg anführt, da viele der Kriegstaten, die normalerweise Hjalti zugeschrieben werden, seine waren. Hjalti hingegen ist hierbei selbst Lorkhan, der Trickster, der seine Mitstreiter, in diesem Falle Zurin und Wulfharth, hintergeht, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass mit Hjalti und Wulfharth zwei der drei Seelen, die den Gott ausmachen, Drachenblute waren, ist Talos in seiner Natur jedoch auch anuisch geprägt - Er ist somit eine Verkörperung der aurbischen Dualität, durch Hjaltis Erlangen von CHIM de facto allmächtig und stellt damit das mächtigste Wesen des Aurbis dar.Michael Kirkbride: On the "most powerful" being Religiöse Ansichten Nord * Die Nord verehrten Lorkhan in Form von Shor seit jeher als Obersten der Götter. Im alten Nordpantheon stand er somit selbst über dem Aka-Tusk, bevor dieser von Alduin ersetzt wurde. Laut vielen Legenden zog Shor selbst oft mit den Menschen, insbesondere den Nord, in den Krieg, um gegen die Elfen und ihre Götter, Trinimac und Auriel, zu kämpfen. Eine enge Verbindung zu Shor hatte Ysmir Wulfharth, der zudem selbst ein Shezarrine war. Wulfharth war in der ersten Ära Großkönig von Himmelsrand und zu seinen berühmtesten Handlungen, bei denen Shor dabei war, zählen der Kampf Shors gegen Alduin sowie der Kampf am Roten Berg. Außerdem erschuf Shor Sovngarde, damit die ehrenvollen Toten der Nord nicht wiedergeboren werden und ihre Individualität wahren, im Gegensatz zu anderen Seelen. Kaiserliche * Für die Kaiserlichen, bei denen Lorkhans Aspekt Shezarr prädominant ist, spielt Lorkhan seit der Erschaffung Akatoshs keine große Rolle mehr; Der fehlende Gott fehlt völlig im Pantheon. Wenngleich Talos seinen Platz eingenommen hat, erfährt seine ursprüngliche Form keinerlei nennenswerte Verehrung mehr.Shezarr und die Göttlichen Altmer/Bosmer * Für die Altmer und Bosmer stellt Lorkhan gemeinhin eine antagonistische Figur dar. Ihrer Ansicht nach beraubte Lorkhan sie durch die Erschaffung Nirns ihrer Göttlichkeit und zwang sie in ein Gefängnis der Materialität und des Leidens. Der Grund, dass Talos' Verehrung insbesondere bei den Altmer auf starke Ablehnung trifft, ist, dass dieser starke Assoziationen mit Lorkhan hat. Da Talos das Rad der Zusammenkunft festigt und somit verhindert, dass sich der Zustand der Welt ändert, steht dieser den Thalmor bei ihrem Plan, die Welt der Sterblichen für immer zu beenden, im Weg. Dunmer * Die Dunmer sehen Lorkhan und die Welt der Sterblichen als eine Prüfung an, und somit als heilig; Die Dunkelelfen sind dabei unter den Elfen einzigartig in ihrer Sicht Lorkhans, der ansonsten als Unheilsbringer angesehen wird. Für die Dunmer stellt Mundus zudem die Möglichkeit dar, die et'Ada zu übertreffen - Daher wird Lorkhan als Schaffer dieser Möglichkeit verehrt. Skaal *Die Skaal verehren Lorkhan als den All-Schöpfer, welcher die Welt ins Leben brachte und den Widersacher bekämpft.Die Geschichte von Aevar Stein-SängerDie Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga, Kampf Sechs Zugleich findet er sich im Gierigen Mann wieder, welcher Akatosh darstellt.Die Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga, Kampf Eins Rothwardonen * Die Rothwardonen, bei denen Lorkhan den Namen Sep trägt, sehen Lorkhan als einen fehlgeleiteten Geist an, der die anderen Geister dazu verführte, Mundus zu erschaffen, um ihr Leben zu erleichtern. Mit der Erschaffung Mundus' aber kam Leid über die ursprünglichen Geister, und der König der Götter, Ruptga, erschlug Sep dafür, dass alle Geister, die teilnahmen, fortan gefangen waren. Bretonen *Für die Bretonen stellt Sheor, eine dämonisierte Version von Shor, Lorkhan dar. Dabei ist der Gott des Krieges stattdessen der Gott des Gemetzels und der Brutalität, dementsprechend hat er einen schweren Stand; Diese Entwicklung ist unter Umständen auf den elfischen Einfluss in der bretonischen Kultur zurückzuführen. Khajiit *Für die Khajiit stellt Lorkhaj einen wichtigen Wegbereiter auf dem Pfad zur Entstehung der Welt dar, da er es erst durch seinen Betrug der anderen et'Ada ermöglichte, dass Nirni Kinder gebären konnte, obgleich er schließlich dafür bestraft wurde; im khajiitischen Mythos hält er zudem eine sonst unerwähnte, enge Beziehung zu Namiira, welche als Dunkelheit seines Herzens beschrieben wird. be:Лорхан en:Lorkhan es:Lorkhan fr:Lorkhan it:Lorkhan nl:Lorkhan pl:Lorkhan ru:Лорхан uk:Лорхан Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Aedra Kategorie:Altmerisches Pantheon